


a separate path

by koganewest



Series: Post-Season 8 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganewest/pseuds/koganewest
Summary: Found this old letter in a drawer, so I guess I forgot to send it. Hopefully it reaches you now, but I apologize you didn’t know any of this sooner. I think it’ll bring you some relief to know that I truly have moved on and come a long way. But call me! It’d be nice to catch up since we haven’t spoken in so long. If you’re too busy, then I hope to see you at the wedding! — Shiro





	a separate path

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompts in "ways to say i love you"  
> 13\. (In a letter) and 10. (Not said to me)

_Dear Keith,_

_I don’t exactly know how to go about this sort of thing, since I’ve never been quite proficient when it comes to expressing my feelings, but I’m going to do my best, because that’s what you deserve._

_You and I have a lot of history, much of which includes pain. There were so many times that you and I were ripped apart, when I wanted nothing more than to come back to you. Each time, you saved me, and I never quite repaid you for that. Please know I will always be thankful everything you’ve done for me._

_When I was spent time in the consciousness of the Black Lion after I died, I had a lot of time to think, and I came to an important realization:_

_I am in love with you._

_I don’t think I truly fell for you until that time, when I knew you as intimately as Black did. Seeing your distress with my absence was one of the most painful things I’ve ever had to experience, so I can’t even imagine what it was like for you. It gave me hope though, because I knew how strongly you felt for me. I knew that no matter what happened, you’d get me out. I knew we’d be happy, eventually._

_When the clone body finally accepted me, thanks to the sheer force of your heart reaching for mine, I was absolutely ecstatic — until we got thrown right back into war._

_Fast forward lots of hard battles, your head injury after the fall, the final days of the war, and Allura’s sacrifice, things were chaotic. Too chaotic to address what we felt for each other, so I kept quiet._

_I think I waited too long._

_You and I have distance between us now, even months after things have settled down. I think that you’ve outgrown what we once had. You’re no longer the scared, hurt, lonely, and insecure boy I once knew. You’re a self-assured man now, and you don’t need me to save you anymore. Come to think of it, I don’t think you ever did._

_I’ve always needed you much more than you needed me._

_I want you to know that you’re free of my burden now. You no longer have to worry about sparing my feelings, since I’m making steps to move on. I’m currently on my way to asking out a man in my Atlas crew, so hopefully things work out between him and I._

_I hope the knowledge of my feelings does not make you feel awkward or uncomfortable, because I want us to stay in touch. I miss you, Keith._

_Come visit soon, and hopefully you can properly meet Curtis._

_Always with love,  
Shiro_

The second Keith finishes reading the letter, he reads it again once more — and again and again and again — before crumpling it into an angry ball and tossing it into a garbage can with an unnecessary amount of force. 

According to the date, it’s nearly five years old; Shiro had sent it to Keith late. 

With it in the envelope is a wedding invitation. 

Written on the RSVP card along with details of time, date, and location is a handwritten note in Shiro’s neat, loopy handwriting. 

_Found this old letter in a drawer, so I guess I forgot to send it. Hopefully it reaches you now, but I apologize you didn’t know any of this sooner. I think it’ll bring you some relief to know that I truly have moved on and come a long way. But call me! It’d be nice to catch up since we haven’t spoken in so long. If you’re too busy, then I hope to see you at the wedding! — Shiro_

Keith forgets to breathe as he sobs harder than he ever has in his entire life.

* * *

He doesn't call Shiro, but against his better judgement, he sends the RSVP back with confirmation of his attendance.

(Without a plus one.)

* * *

Keith elects to sit in the very back of the hall, as far away as he possibly can get from the two men standing at the front.

Briefly, he tries to imagine what it’d be like if he was in Curtis’ place at the center of everyone’s attention, about to marry the man of his dreams, but he doesn’t let the dream fester for his own sake. Imagining such a thing would only serve to widen the crack between the severed sides of Keith’s heart, a gap that had been implemented long before Keith had read that wretched letter.

They look as elegant as ever, dressed in white suit jackets, contrasted by black vestments underneath. Keith wears something similar — courtesy of Lance’s planning — except with red underneath in place of black. The white is a bold statement, but it doesn’t even begin to justify how unique Shiro truly is. Nothing could. 

The ceremony passes before Keith’s numb expression with surprising quickness. He can’t bear to listen to the vows, so he fiddles nervously with his red bowtie throughout the exchanged promises.

What he can’t ignore, however, is the final two words that marry Shiro to Curtis: “I do.”

It’s the nail in the coffin for Keith; it makes the tears that’d been welled up at the corners of his eyes finally spill down his cheeks. His face scrunches up as he hides it in his hands, finally letting his shoulders shake with the force of his despair. 

His mother sits a few rows in front of him with Kolivan, but she hears him despite her lack of proximity. She slips out of her row and nudges into his.

She doesn’t say a word — not even as the couple processes out and others follow. She doesn’t force him to vacate the pew, just lets him stare blankly ahead after the tears have stopped and the hall is nearly empty, despite a few stragglers. She just reaches up to wipe his face dry and curl her fingers into his hair. 

He leans into her, desperate for comfort, before he finally builds the strength to walk out of the building. She stays by his side, quiet, as they exit. 

Outside, the sunset is breathtaking, but Keith dares to think that Shiro rivals its beauty. He and Curtis are ahead of him, but not by much. With a gentle prod to his back, Krolia encourages him to join his old team, and he’s welcomed into the group with ease. The each send him a comforting glance that eases his heart, if only a little. 

He watches, arms folded impassively over his chest, as Shiro leans forward a little, and whispers something to Curtis that should be lost in the noise of the crowd, had Keith not been paying acute attention.

“I love you.”

It’s then that Curtis winds an arm around Shiro’s waist, pulls him close, and kisses him on the lips. The crowd cheers at the new couple from behind Keith, joyful and excited and purely happy for them. 

Keith has to pretend to share in that sentiment, but he’s never been that good at acting.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnnng angst. hope you liked! its on tumblr first, requested by two anons!  
> -lily


End file.
